This invention relates to gaming machines, and is concerned with a group of such machines linked together so that, while certain events may generate prizes awarded at the machine in question, a very rare event will generate an exceptional prize signalled at a common unit to which the machines are linked.
These very high jackpot wins are possible since they are funded by the income from a group of machines and not just by what has been put into the machine that has triggered the win. The principle is known and has been in practice for a number of years.
However, while the promise of a huge win is attractive, the odds against it happening are so great that they can almost be discouraging.